Leland Orser
Leland Orser (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Independence Day (1996)'' [Techy/Med Asst #1]: Killed off-screen by the alien after it wakes up in the medical room. *''Alien: Resurrection (1997)'' [Larry Purvis]: Killed when an alien bursts out of his chest, while he's holding J.E. Freeman in front of his body. Leland is then shot repeatedly by Ron Perlman in an attempt to destroy the alien; it's unclear whether or not he was already dead when Ron fires on him. (Thanks to Wen) *''Invader'' (1997) [Michael Perkett, NASA]: Killed in a nuclear blast in order to destroy the aliens (my memory is vague but It’s confirmed/clarified everyone dies at the end). *''The Bone Collector (1999)'' [Richard Thompson/Marcus Andrews]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Angelina Jolie just as Leland is about to kill Denzel Washington (after having his hand crushed and throat ripped open by Denzel). *''Dead Badge'' (1999) [Pellman]: Killed by Brian Wimmer (my memory is vague but I recall he died). *''My Brother's Keeper'' (2002) [Travis]: Killed by Corin Nemec (my memory is vague but I recall he died). *''ConfidenceConfidence (2003)(2003)' ''(Confidence: After Dark) ''[''Lionel Dolby]: Killed off-screen by Dustin Hoffman’s assassins, we only learn of his death (notably his body being pulled from the harbour) during a conversation between the main characters (Edward Burns, Paul Giamatti and Brian Van Holt). *Give'em Hell, Malone (2009)'' [Murphy] Set on fire by Doug Hutchison. *The Guest (2014)' [''Spencer Peterson]: Shot by Dan Stevens, after Dan fails to kill Leland in a head-on car crash between them. TV Deaths *''The X Files: Firewalker (1994)'' [Jason Ludwig]: Shot in the back with a flare-gun by Bradley Whitford (as David Duchovny looks on in shock) who then sets his body on fire in order to kill the fungal parasite inhabiting him. *''Star Trek: Voyager: Revulsion (1997)'' [Dejaren]: Playing a hologram, he is destroyed when Roxann Dawson short-circuits him with an exposed power conduit. (Thanks to Neil) *''CSI: Stalker (2002)'' [Morris Pearson]: Suffocated (offscreen) by Doug Hutchison. *''Magic City: The Year of the Fin (2012)'' [Mike Strauss]: Shot (off-screen). His body is shown floating in the bay. *''Revolution: Clue (2013)'' [John Sanborn]: Shot in the chest by Malik Yoba. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Roma Downey. *Mr. Jeanne Tripplehorn. Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1960 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by chestburster Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Brunettes Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by combat Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Actors who died in Adam Wingard Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in James Foley Movies Category:The X-Files cast members Category:24 cast members Category:Actors who died in Phillip Noyce Movies Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:ER cast members Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:People murdered by The Alien